Lynette's Guilt
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After giving birth to a healthy baby, Lynette feels guilty for being happy about it. Set several months after "If...".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Desperate Housewives and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Lynette smiles at her newborn daughter Piper, and can't help but feel happiness. She and Tom have a healthy baby girl, despite everything.

"You are so beautiful," she whispers. Piper is home now, and being spoiled by her older siblings. They all adore her.

Lynette loves this little girl so much, especially considering everything that's occurred during her pregnancy. She can't help but be happy that everything is fine. Nothing has gone wrong in months.

That's when she bursts into sobs. Tom is by his wife's side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he questions. He's been worried about her ever since Patrick died. The grief had blanketed their house for months.

"I 'm happy. I'm not sad. Piper's here and she's healthy. I shouldn't be so happy when Patrick's dead," Lynette explains in between sobs, her breath hitching. She never got to know her little boy, but Lynette misses him so much.

"Oh, Lynette. It's okay to be happy about Piper when Patrick's dead. There's nothing wrong with that." Tom rubs his wife's back to calm her down.

"I didn't even want the babies in the first place, Tom. Our little boy isn't here. I should have known something was wrong earlier than I did." Lynette can't stop crying.

"Lynette, Patrick dying wasn't your fault. I told you this before. It's okay to cry over him. Nobody is judging you for being happy that Piper is here and healthy." Tom has been waiting for this. Lynette cried for days after Patrick's death and after her discharge from the hospital, but then she had thrown herself into the pregnancy and taking care of the older kids.

"How can you say that? It was a great thing that I saved Celia, but it's still my fault." Lynette will always believe that. Patrick died because she had to be the hero. What would he have been like otherwise? Preston, Porter, Parker, Penny, and Piper are never going to know their brother, and that's the saddest thing about this.

"Lynette, you were wonderful to save Celia. I'm going to say this again. bWhat happened to Patrick was not your fault/b. Babe, you are a great mother. Don't ever doubt that. Our kids love you. Piper is going to be fine." Tom smiles at her and starts to sing, hoping to calm his wife down. He wants Lynette to be happy.

Lynette leans her head against Tom's shoulder and smiles at Piper. The little girl isn't a fussy baby, which is odd for a newborn. She is just thrilled that Piper is in their life now. Lynette doesn't know how she would have reacted if both babies had died. "I love you, Piper Annabelle Scavo," she tells the newborn.

Piper continues to sleep in her mother's arms, unaware of the grief her parents are going through. Tom picks up his daughter and lays her down in the bassinet. The baby will be more comfortable there than in her mother's arms, most likely.

Lynette falls asleep and dreams of a life with both Patrick and Piper. The grown up Patrick appears to her in the dream. "It's okay to move on without me, Mom. What happened to me wasn't your fault. Live your life. Be happy with Piper and the rest of my siblings."

When Lynette wakes up, she doesn't feel guilty. She's been feeling guilty ever since Patrick's death, so it's nice not to experience that feeling for once. She has five kids who need her. "I love you," she tells an also awake Piper.

"She loves you too," Tom replies. He leans over and kisses his wife again.

It'll be hard, but Lynette and Tom will eventually move on from Patrick's death. It'll always stay with them, however.

At Piper's high school graduation, all the Scavos are there to cheer her on.

They think about Patrick, but realize that it is okay to be happy for Piper on a very important day.

The Scavos are all there as Piper walks down the aisle ten years later and marries MJ Delfino. They had been a couple for six years.

They stay in the waiting room as Piper Scavo-Delfino gives birth to a son she names after her twin brother. Patrick Michael Scavo-Delfino isn't Tom and Lynette's first grandchild, but they still cry when they hear his name.

Nothing will ever tear the Scavo family apart. They are strong together.


End file.
